Sakura's Hearts Stories
by crystalbloods
Summary: suatu hari Sakura harus mengalami kehilangan yang amat luar biasa. saat itu, hanya Sasuke lah yang bersedia menemaninya. dan musim semi adalah saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka./AU/OOC/Oneshot/Alur mundur/special for Vhya Azzra Blossom/RnR?


**Sakura's Hearts Stories**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC (terutama Sasuke), GAJE, Abal, Maybe Typo (s), Miss Typo, Alur Mundur, Full Normal POV.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Don't **_**FLAME**_

**Anonymous Review **_**Disabled**_

**Genre : **

**Angst / Tragedy / Friendship**

_**Summary :**_

_**Kisah cinta yang amat tragis dalam kehidupan seorang Sakura Haruno. Yang harus merelakan setiap orang yang Ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya dari dunia ini. Hingga saat maut menjemputnya untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya di alam lain. Tapi Sasuke masih setia pada Sakura.**_

_**Dan Musim Semi adalah saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.**_

_**Sasuke x Sakura stories**_

**Special for **_**Vhya Azzra Blossom**_**-my best friends**

**Hope you like it Vhya…**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven _dark blue_, dengan mata _onyx_nya yang menawan, kini sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang penuh kedamaian dan ketenangan. Suasana pagi hari ini begitu hangat. Dimana saat musim dingin berganti menjadi musim semi. Saat dimana bunga Sakura yang cantik menggugurkan bunganya.

Ketika ia melewati Taman Kota, ia sedikit tertegun. Ia merasakan hatinya kembali perih ketika melihat semua orang yang ada disana tengah berbahagia bersama orang yang mereka cintai. Pemuda ini begitu banyak berharap agar waktu tak cepat berlalu.

Sesampainya disana, kini pandangan matanya telah terfokus pada sebuah nisan batu yang sudah kusam tertancap di atas sebuah gundukan tanah yang tak beraturan. Ia mendekat lalu meletakkan seikat bunga mawar merah yang ia bawa tadi di atasnya.

Ia kembali teringat masa-masa ketika mereka masih bersama. Bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai dan berbahagia bersama-sama. Dan ketika maut memisahkan salah satu dari mereka, membuat hidup mereka mulai berantakan.

**~~oooooOOOooooo~~**

Siswa-siswi kelas XI IPA 2 Tokyo Internasional Senior High School tengah bercanda ria di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran yang kosong, hingga salah seorang guru masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dan memanggil nama seorang gadis berambut soft pink,"Haruno Sakura."

Semua murid pun terdiam. "Sakura, kamu di tunggu oleh Ibumu di ruang guru."

Sakura terlihat bingung, "Ada apa Sensei?"

"Temui saja. Dan jangan lupa bereskan bukumu. Kau akan pulang sekarang," ucap Kurenai-sensei kemudian duduk di bangku guru yang ada di kelas itu.

Sakura tertegun sesaat,'kenapa aku harus pulang?' pikirnya bingung.

_DEG_

Perasaan tak enak mendesir di hatinya. Perasaan tak enak itu membuat Sakura sedikit pucat. Dengan langkah berat, ia pun kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

Sakura tak sadar jika saat ia keluar dari kelas, sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikannya tajam. Pemuda bermata onyx itu terus memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia menghilang di balik daun pintu.

.

.

"Permisi."

"Sa-Sakura…" Ibu Sakura langsung memeluknya ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang guru.

"Baiklah Nona Tsunade Sakura boleh pulang. Saya dan seluruh pihak sekolah turut berduka cita," ucap Kepala Sekolah Sakura-Kakashi Hatake dengan suara berat.

'Tu-turut berduka cita?' batin Sakura semakin tak enak hati. "Kaa-san ada apa ini?" tutur Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Tou-sanmu, Tou-sanmu… tewas dalam kecelakaan. Ketika ia hendak pulang dari Shibuya, ti-tiba saja ban mobil Tou-sanmu pecah. Ketika itu ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah jalan tol dan ia hilang kendali saat itu juga hingga menabrak pembatas jalan tol hingga hancur. kemudian mobil Tou-sanmu pun langsung terbalik dengan keadaan remuk total," jelas Tsunade lirih.

Sakura hanya membatu. Pandangannya kosong. Ia mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang baru saja Tsunade lontarkan. Setelah sekian lama Sakura mencerna kalimat tersebut, akhirnya Sakura mengerti. "Tou-san…" suara Sakura serak. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya. Sakura, ia menangis.

Sekelebat bayang-bayang masa lalu ia bersama ayahnya kembali teringat. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, meskipun ia masih mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap, tapi ia selalu kesepian dan tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sedikit pun. Karena kedua oang tuanya yang begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, sehingga tidak pernah menyempatkan diri mereka untuk bersama Sakura.

Ayahnya-Jiraiya adalah seorang Novelis terkenal di dunia. Memang dulu ketika Sakura masih kecil, Jiraiya sering berada di rumah. Tapi sekarang, setelah ia mempunyai sebuah toko buku yang sangat sukses, menjadikan ia sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah. Seperti halnya Tsunade yang menjadi seorang model yang tengah naik daun. Karena olehnya, Tsunade sangat jarang sekali berada di rumah. Ia sering pergi ke luar Negeri untuk pemotretan.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" ucapan Tsunade tadi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang tengah jauh menerawang masa lalu.

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pulang.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika pemakaman Jiraiya berlangsung, Sakura dan Tsunade tak kuasa menahan tangis. Sehingga jerit-tangis mewarnai pemakaman Jiraiya. Sakura sangat-sangat belum siap kehilangan sosok seorang ayah. Tapi Tsunade hanya bisa pasrah melepaskan kepergiaan suaminya tercinta.

Hari-harinya kini, ia lalui tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah dalam kehidupannya. Setelah hari itu, kini sifat Sakura berubah. Ia tak lagi seceria dulu. Karna ia sekarang lebih sering melamun dan juga lebih sering menyendiri. Tak ada lagi senyuman manisnya yang biasa ia keluarkan. Tak ada tawanya yang begitu menyebalkan. Semua tentangnya yang dulu seakan benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Begitu juga hatinya serta perasaannya, yang ia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

Persahabatannya pun sudah mulai retak. Diakibatkan sifatnya yang seakan tidak menghargai teman-temannya lagi.

**~~oooooOOOooooo~~**

"Sakura, kau pasti bahagia berada di sana. Di sisi kedua orang tuamu," ucap pemuda itu lalu menaburkan potongan-potongan bunga kecil yang tadi ia bawa bersama seikat mawar merah di atas makam Sakura.

"Kau tidak lagi kesepian," ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap lembut nisan batu milik Sakura.

Ia tahu jika Sakura memang selalu kesepian dan sendiri dalam hidupnya. Setelah Jiraiya meningalkan Sakura untuk selama-lamanya, setahun kemudian Tsunade pun menyusulnya. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar sendirian tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah maupun seorang ibu. Dan hanya pemuda inilah yang masih senantiasa menemaninya disaat Sakura masih terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

**~~oooooOOOooooo~~**

Sakura sedang termenung di bawah pohon Sakura yang terdapat di belakang sekolah mereka.

'Tou-san, hari ini satu tahun kau pergi meninggalkanku' batin Sakura lirih. Ia tak bisa berziarah ke makam ayahnya sekarang. Karena ia akan menunggu Tsunade pulang dari Paris dulu, dan akan berziarah bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda berambut raven _dark blue_ menghampiri Sakura lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Hn, sedang apa?" sapanya datar.

Sakura melirik sekilas dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan. "Sedang diam saja," ucapnya tak kalah datarnya dengan pemuda tadi.

"Sakura kau berubah," pemuda tadi mecoba membuka pembicaraan setelah hening sesaat.

'Aku memang berubah Sasuke' lirih Sakura dalam hati.

Pemuda tadi ialah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang tampan juga pintar. Dia adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha dan juga sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura bosan dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin Sakura yang dulu."

Kali ini Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke pun menoleh. Hitam _onyx_ bertemu hijau _emerald_. Dari masing-masing pasang mata, tersirat kerinduan yang amat mendalam namun di tutupi oleh rasa sakit.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Dan keluarga mereka pun begitu akrab. Sehingga keakraban seorang sahabat itu menjadikan sebuah perasaan lain di hatinya. Yaitu rasa 'sayang'.

Sakura menarik napas dalam, "Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka kamu yang dulu," sesal Sasuke.

"Tapi aku lebih senang dengan diriku saat ini," jawab Sakura ketus.

Sakura memang berubah sejak kematian ayahnya setahun silam. Ia tak pernah lagi membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, bahkan Sasuke-sekalipun orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia begitu terluka, dan menyebabkan ia menderita penyakit yang mematikan.

Sakura menjauhi Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya bukan berarti Sakura membenci mereka. Tapi, Sakura hanya ingin mereka tidak merasa terluka oleh dirinya di kemudian hari karena mengetahui penyakitnya. Namun permohonan Sakura tidak di kabulkan Kami-sama, karena Sasuke mengetahuinya meskipun sedikit. "Aku tahu kamu sakit Sakura."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura sedikit kaget. "Aku bisa sendiri," tutur Sakura dengan suara yang masih datar.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa."

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku hanya tak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang tersakiti olehku."

"Kau salah Sakura. Kau malah akan membuat orang lain tersakiti jika kamu membohongi mereka," ujar Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu jika kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku menyayangimu Sakura."

Sakura diam tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang begitu panjang.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Di satu sisi ia memang membutuhkan Sasuke. Ia membutuhkan sandaran hati. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak mau nantinya jika Sasuke akan terluka olehnya. Dan ia pun tak ingin di sebut sebagai gadis yang lemah.

"Sakura," Sasuke melihat tajam kearah Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih saja bersikap datar seperti sebelumnya. "Arigatou Sasuke," ucapnya pelan.

Lama mereka hening hingga suara handphone Sakura membuyarkannya.

"Moshi-moshi…" jawab Sakura.

"_Sakura, cepatlah pulang!"_

"Memang kenapa Shizu-nee?" jawab Sakura lagi penuh kekhawatiran. Shizune-orang diseberang telpon adalah adik Tsunade. Meskipun ia adalah adiknya Tsunade, tapi tetap saja Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak'.

"_Ka-Kak Tsunade Saku… I-Ibumu…"_

"Kaa-san? Kenapa dengan Kaa-san nee?" Tanya Sakura semakin bingung.

"_Hiks.. Kak Tsunade, te-tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat ke-ketika ia akan pulang ke Jepang, hiks… pe-pesawatnya jatuh menghantam tebing setelah sebelumnya kehilangan kendali da-dan pesawatnya jatuh kedalam laut, Saku… hiks…"_

Suara serak Shizune terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Ia shock. Tubuhnya lemas, pandangannya pun kosong, sama seperti ketika ia kehilangan Jiraiya-ayahnya. Perasaan itu… perasaan tak enak itu memang terus menghantuinya beberapa hari ini. Tapi, ia tak menyangka jika kejadian seperti ini akan terulang kembali.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak bergerak. "Sakura…" ucapnya lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan nada suara yang sedikit keras.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun kembali sadar. "A-apa?" wajah Sakura pucat pasi. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dalam hatinya, ia masih tak percaya jika harus kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang masih setia padanya.

Sasuke khawatir melihat perubahan raut muka Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba ini. "Telponmu?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Dengan segera, ia memungut kembali telponnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Ia melihat sekilas pada layar ponselnya. Ternyata, ia masih terhubung dengan Shizune. "Sekarang Kaa-san ada dimana?" tanya Sakura serak.

"_Dirumah."_

"Ba-baik, aku akan pulang," ujar Sakura kemudian menutup ponselnya. Ia berdiri dan bergegas pergi, namun dihentikan oleh uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke. "Aku antar kamu pulang."

Berhubung kondisi fisik Sakura yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya ia menyetujui untuk di antar Sasuke pulang.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, suasana disana amat sangat ramai. Tentu, Sakura yang sudah mengetahui hal ini langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya berjalan pelan di belakang Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

Sakura berdiri terdiam tepat di aula tengah rumahnya yang bagaikan istana modern itu. Kini, matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Ia mengamatinya dalam-dalam. Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dan putih yang amat cantik namun banyak terdapat luka hanya saja sudah bersih, lengkap dengan busana yang sama putihnya tengah berbaring dengan tenang didalam sebuah peti.

"Kaa-san…" jerit Sakura lalu memeluk tubuh Tsunade yang sudah terbujur kaku dan tak bernyawa. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan tubuh Tsunade cepat, namun tetap saja tidak ada respon sedikit pun.

"Kaa-san.. hiks… si-siapa yang akan menemani hiks… a-aku disaat te-terakhirku… hiks… Kaa-san…" ucap Sakura lirih dengan air mata yang berderai membasahi tubuh Tsunade.

Shizune datang menghampiri Sakura. "Tenanglah Saku… a-ada aku… dan juga Sasuke… ikhlaskanlah."

'Saat-saat terakhir?' batin Sasuke bingung. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura, dan membantu Shizune menenangkan Sakura. Sasuke kemudian mengajak Sakura keluar rumah untuk mencari ketenangan sejenak.

Keesokan harinya, saat pemakaman Tsunade pun Sasuke tetap setia menemani Sakura. Sesaat, Sasuke sekilas menatap langit cerah hari ini. 'Kemarin, setahun kepergian Paman Jiraiya. Dan hari ini, saatnya pemakaman Bibi Tsunade.' batin Sasuke turut berduka.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia terisak didalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia tak sanggup melihat ibunya disemayamkan.

Semenjak kejadian itu pun, Sakura dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama. menghabiskan sisa hidup Sakura disisi Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu mengenai penyakit Sakura, tapi ia rela menemani Sakura karena ia sangat mencintai gadis ini-Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjanji untuk terus bersama-sama, meskipun awalnya ia menolak ajakan Sasuke, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima Sasuke. Karena tidak ada lagi yang mengerti dirinya selain Sasuke. Dan saat itu pun, sedikit demi sedikit hati Sakura kembali terbuka untuk Sasuke, yang membuat status mereka bukan hanya sekedar seorang sahabat lagi, melainkan sebagai seorang 'kekasih'.

**~~oooooOOOooooo~~**

"Sakura, hari ini adalah musim semi. Musim kesukaanmu bukan?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap datar gundukan tanah dihadapannya itu. "Apa kau ingat? Hari ini adalah hari jadi hubungan kita Sakura."

Sasuke kini termenung sendiri. Ia mengingat. Ia mengingatnya. Sepenggal kenangan terakhirnya bersama Sakura. Kenangan saat perpisahannya dengan semua teman-teman satu sekolahnya, merupakan perpisahannya juga dengan Sakura. Bahkan, saat itu adalah saat-saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan Sakura. Melihat wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya dan segala tentangnya membuat hati Sasuke kembali terbuka sama seperti halnya Sakura. Tapi, itu pun sekaligus menutup kembali hatinya oleh Sakura, saat ia benar-benar tiada beberapa tahun silam, membuat seberkas kenangan yang amat menyakitkan.

**~~oooooOOOooooo~~**

Hari ini di Tokyo Internasional Senior High School nampak sangat ramai. Seluruh siswa-siswi Nampak bercanda ria melepas segala suka dan duka yang selama ini mereka alami bersama. Ya, tepat. Hari ini adalah hari perepisahan siswa-siswi kelas XII Tokyo-termasuk Sakura.

Tapi, lain lagi halnya dengan Sakura. Ia malah termenung dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang di taman Sekolahnya-taman favorit dia bersama Sasuke. Ia murung. Hatinya bimbang dan sedih. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

'Aku heran. Kenapa? Waktu aku kelas satu, Tou-san pergi meninggalkanku. Dan saat aku kelas dua, giliran Kaa-san pergi dariku. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Mereka pergi dengan cara yang amat tragis. Tou-san, Kaa-san, kini giliranku akan menyusul kalian. Aku tahu Kami-sama, aku tahu. Semasa hidup mereka, mereka selalu terjerat surga duniawi. Tapi, aku mohon tempatkanlah mereka disisi-Mu. Aku mohon…' batin Sakura lirih sambil memohon. 'Hari ini musim semi Kaa-san. Musim kesukaan kita berdua Kaa-san. Tapi, maafkan aku Kaa-san, karena kini aku membencinya. Dan kini waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Tunggu aku Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku akan segera menyusul kalian berdua.' batinnya lagi dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang melukiskan sedikit kekhawatiran lalu duduk disamping Sakura. Sontak, Sakura pun segera menoleh dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah terlanjur keluar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap lurus pemandangan di hadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Aku hanya… aku… hanya sedih jika harus meninggalkan sekolah penuh kenangan ini. Dan… arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke. Arigatou karena kau sudah mau menemaniku selama ini," ujar Sakura sedih dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya membiarkan hembusan angin yang lewat membelai setiap helaian rambut ravennya. "Hn."

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Maka, lupakanlah aku… Sasu…."

Sasuke tetap menutup matanya. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Sakura. "Maksudmu? Asal kau tahu Saku. Aku selalu bahagia denganmu."

"Ta…" baru saja Sakura akan mengatakannya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hidungnya. Ia tersentak ketika ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah darah. Ia pun mengurungkan kembali iatnya untuk membertahu Sasuke tentang penyakitnya. "A-ayo Sasuke kita pergi. Acara sebentar lagi dimulai," ajaknya cepat-cepat setelah ia mengelap sedikit darah di hidungnya.

Sasuke membuka pelan matanya, memperlihatkan mata hitam _onyx_nya yang selalu memikat setiap gadis. "Hn," ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir kuda dan bermata biru _aquamarine_.

"Hai Ino!" sapa Sakura pada Ino-sahabatnya sejak kecil selain Sasuke.

"Hai!" sapa seorang gadis yang tadi ikut bersama Ino. Ia juga adalah sahabat Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura hidungmu kenapa? Errr… hi-hidungmu berdarah," celetuk Ino heran.

Mendengar ucapan Ino tadi, Sasuke pun segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Begitu pula Karin-gadis yang tadi bersama Ino. Sakura pun menjadi salah tingkah melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Ia pun segera mengelap darah yang kembali keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kamu kenapa Saku?" tanya Karin yang sama cemasnya dengan Sasuke dan Ino.

Sakura tersenyum canggung dan berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar teman-temannya ini tidak curiga. "Ah, ini toh… tenang saja, aku hanya mimisan kecil. Soalnya yah… a-aku mungkin terlalu kecapean," dustanya dalam rasa sakit yang amat begitu mendalam. 'Tahan Sakura…' batinnya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kenapa bisa?" selidik Sasuke yang masih tidak puas dengan jawaban bohong Sakura.

"Begitulah, hehehehe…" jawabnya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Lain kali jaga kesehatanmu Saku…" omel Karin. "Ayo cepat, acara sudah dimulai," ucapnya lagi kemudian berlari mencari kursi kosong yang terdapat di aula sekolah

"Iya ayo…" timpal Ino kemudian berlari menyusul Karin dengan tangan menarik Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya berjalan santai dibelakang mereka.

Mereka semua larut dalam kegembiraan. Canda tawa senantiasa mendampingi mereka hari ini. Terkadang, sekilas tangisan haru pun hadir disini. Sungguh membahagiakan. Setelah semua acara selesai, sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk berfoto-foto sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Ayo semua…" ajak Ino dengan penuh antusias.

"Ya," jawab siswa yang lainnya serempak dan penuh semangat.

Mereka pun berbaris sangat rapih dan siap untuk berfoto. "Ciiis…!" ucap Kurenai-sensei saat ia akan memfoto anak didiknya.

_CRASH_

Foto pun telah selesai diambil. Mereka semua tertawa puas melihat hasil yang sempurna ini.

Sakura pun ikut merasa senang karena hari-hari terakhirnya ia lalui dengan penuh suka cita. 'Oh terima kasih Kami-sama… hari ini, aku bahagia sekali.' batin Sakura.

Saat semua tengah bercanda ria, Sakura Nampak sedikit pucat. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan sedikit erangan kesakitan yang tertahan. "Arrgggh…" cepat-cepat ia mengelap darah yang kembali keluar dari hidung manisnya. Sungguh, ini membuatnya amat tersiksa.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Eh, err… a-anoo, a-aku… aku baik-baik saja Ino…" dusta Sakura lagi dengan raut muka penuh penyesalan. "Antar aku ke toilet yuk?"

Ino mengangguk setuju. Ia bersama Sakura pun pergi menuju toilet wanita diujung koridor Sekolah yang sedikit sepi, karena perhatian semua siswa kini terfokus pada acara perpisahan.

Seteelah sampai, Sakura pun dengna cepat menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka. Ia memandangi sebentar tubuhnya di pantulan cermin yang ada dihadapannya yang mulai mengabur tak jelas. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya pun mulai goyah karena tungkai kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ino yang merasa khawatir pun mencoba bertanya meskipun sedikit ragu. "Saku, apa yang… SAKURA…!" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba saja langsung tersungkur di lantai toilet dengan darah yang kembali keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan kata lain, ia kembali mimisan. Ino terbelalak kaget. Ia mencoba mendekat kearah Sakura yang tersungkur lemas.

Mendengar teriakan histeris Ino tadi, semua siswa pun akhirnya datang bergerombol untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu pula Sasuke yang didampingi beberapa sahabat karibnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" ujar salah satu laki-laki berambut pirang dan berbentuk menyerupai durian, yang tadi datang bersama Sasuke.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Ino dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Hn, sebaiknya cepat kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit. Ino, panggil _Ambulance_. Naruto, Shikamaru bantu aku," perintah Sasuke tegas. Ini adalah kejadian yang amat langka karena Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Ya," mereka mengangguk setuju lalu pergi mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Ckckck, merepotkan saja…" gerutu Shikamaru di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya membopong Sakura bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, _Ambulance_nya sudah siap," ucap Ino memberi kabar. Untunglah, jarak rumah sakit dan sekolah ini lumayan dekat. Jadi, Ambulance pun bisa datang dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat!" perintah Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura masuk kedalam Ambulance tadi. Sakura pun dibawa menuju rumah sakit ditemani dengan Sasuke dan juga Ino.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura pun segera dibawa ke ruang IGD untuk pemeriksaan, setelah itu, ia pun di pindahkan ke ruang ICU untuk pemulihan. Sasuke dan Ino hanya bisa menunggu sampai Sakura kembali siuman.

Waktu terus berputar seiringan dengan dentingan sang jarum pemacu waktu yang tenggelam dalam keheningan yang amat lama. Hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan, "Ino, apa kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak," jawab Ino pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

"Ta-tapi…" bantah Ino. Namun, kalimatnya tadi dipotong cepat oleh kalimat Sasuke, "Sakura aman bersamaku."

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Akhirnya, ia pun mau pulang karena hari sudah mulai larut. Dan kini, hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang yang menemai Sakura di tengah-tengah malam gelap gulita ini. Karena merasa lelah, ia pun tertidur di sofa yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke pun terbangun karena sinar matahari yang memulai masuk menerobos celah-celah jendela ruang ICU yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia pun beranjak dari sofanya dan menghampiri jendela untuk meyibakkan tirainya agar sinar matahari dapat masuk dengan leluasa.

"Hmm," tubuh Sakura menggeliat dan perlahan, kelopak matanya pun mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kondisi Sakura yang membaik. "Hn."

"Sasuke, a-aku ada dimana?" kata Sakura bingung sambil mengedik-ngedikkan matanya memastikan.

"Kamu ada di Rumah Sakit, Sakura. Kemarin kamu pingsan," jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang datar dan sikapnya yang masih tetap saja dingin.

"Kemarin?" ujar Sakura bingung.

"Hn. Sekarang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang baru saja siuman. Setelah sebelumnya, Sasuke memberikan segelas air putih pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Ma-maafkan aku… Sasuke," suara Sakura terdengar parau. Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya pun kembali keluar dan membasahi pipi manisnya. "Aku… a-aku tak ingin membuatmu cemas Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura terisak. "A-aku menderita hiks… _Leukimia_ stadium lanjut Sasuke…" jelasnya sambil menunduk terluka. "U-umurku hiks… sudah tidak lama lagi."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia masih tak percaya akan hal ini. 'Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi yang engkau berikan padaku?' batinnya lirih.

"A-aku tahu hiks… ini mungkin balasan bagi keluargaku," lanjut Sakura lagi dengan suara masih terisak.

Sasuke mendekat lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang terduduk menyender di pinggir ranjang. "Kau pasti sembuh," kata Sasuke memberi semangat dengan suara sedikit gemetar dan tersenyum miris.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. 'Apa ini?' batin Saura ketika merasakan cairan kental dan hangat mengalir dari hidungnya. Sontak, Sakura pun melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura… kamu… mimisan lagi," Sasuke tersenyum getir. Ya, darah. Cairan kental berwarna merah dan berbau anyir itu kembali keluar dari hidung Sakura-kekasihnya.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Tapi percuma saja. Tubuh Sakura sudah tak lagi bertenaga. Ia kembali pingsan. Kali ini, bolehlah wajah Sasuke terlihat panik. Dengan segera,ia memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit menyingkir ketika Dokter Kabuto-Dokter yang bertugas merawat Sakura, mulai memeriksa. Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu hingga layar monitor yang menunjukkan kerja jantung Sakura hanya memperlihatkan sederetan garis. Menandakan bahwa jantung Sakura sudah mulai berhenti bedetak. Dokter Kabuto terus berupaya mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura dengan menggunakan Alat Pemacu Jantung. Tapi, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Dokter Kabuto berhenti memeriksa saat ia sudah benar-benar pasrah. "Maaf…"

Mendengar kata itu saja Sasuke sudah tahu apa hasilnya. Ia tersenyum pasrah. "Arigatou Doker."

Dokter Kabuto beserta beberapa perawat tadi yang telah selesai mencabut beberapa alat kedokteran di tubuh Sakura pun pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, Sasuke menghampiri ranjang Sakura. Dilihatnya tubuh pucat Sakura yang dingin. Benarkah ini? Sasuke masih tak percaya. Ia masih berdiri membatu di pinggir ranjang Sakura.

"Sasuke," sapa seorang laki-laki yang berbadan tinggi dan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke pun menjawab dingin, "Aniki, kau sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya yang tak lain dan tak lebih adalah Itachi Uchiha-putra sulung keluarga Uchiha sekaligus kakak Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Itachi. Ternyata, disana bukan hanya terdapat Itachi saja. Ino dan beberapa sahabatnya pun datang kemari demi Sakura.

"Sakura…" Ino berlari mendekati ranjang Sakura. Ia terisak dalam dekapan kekasihnya-Nara Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Ino, ikhlaskan saja. Sakura tentu tidak akan senang jika melihatmu-sahabatnya menangis," kata Shikamaru menenangkan.

Itachi pun mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. "Ayo semuanya. Kita bereskan," perintah Itachi pada semua orang yang berada disana saat itu.

"Ya," jawab semuanya serempak.

.

.

.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, pemakaman Sakura pun dimulai. Cuaca musim semi yang hangat ini turut memperindah suasana. Tak lupa bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Perlahan, tubuh Sakura diturunkan kedalam lubang yang sudah di gali sebelumnya, untuk dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Isak tangis sahabat dan juga keluarganya, seperti sebuah alunan musik merdu yang mengiringi kepergiannya.

Setelah acara selesai, semua orang pun pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman. Awalnya, Sasuke sangat enggan meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat dimana hatinya bisa terbuka kembali. Tempat dimana, sejuta kenangan indahnya tersimpan dalam hati Sakura. Tapi akhirnya, atas bujukan Itachi, Sasuke pun mau pulang.

Selamanya, Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Hari yang begitu bersejarah bagi dirinya.

**~~oooooOOOooooo~~**

"Hai Sasuke…" seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat datang menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah termenung sendiri di hadapan makam Sakura.

"Hn," respon Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Gadis ini tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak berubah Sasuke."

"Hn, mana Shikamaru?" ia kembali bertanya dengan suara dinginnya.

"Dia berada di Paris bersama Sai," ia tersenyum miris. Ino Yamanaka. Itulah nama gadis ini. Seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabat Sakura dan Sasuke sejak kecil. Ia datang kemari untuk mengunjungi makam Sakura, yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka 5 tahun silam. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ino balik.

"Hn, aku tinggal di Perancis bersama Itachi-nii. Aku datang kemari hanya ingin berziarah saja," katanya datar. "Aku bekerja sebagai Dokter dan aku mempunyai sebuah Rumah Sakit terbesar se-Prancis."

"Hebat. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi di Jepang semenjak hari itu," kata Ino sambil menaburkan potongan bunga-bunga kecil pada makam Sakura sama seperti Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Ino tadi. 'Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri Ino. Bahwa aku, akan melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi apapun caranya. Aku janji.' batinnya menerawang.

"Musim semi yang indah," kata Ino lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke lalu bangkit dan bersiap pergi.

"Baiklah," respon Ino kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan siap untuk pulang.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkan makam Sakura, sekilas ia melihat kearah belakang.

_Telah beristirahat dengan tenang_

_Haruno Sakura_

_28 Maret xxxx – 3 February xxxx_

Ia melihat nisan batu Sakura yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar karena lapuk. Lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Prancis. Tapi, ia akan menginap semalam lagi di Jepang, karena hari sudah mulai senja.

'Sakura, kisah hidupmu memang tragis. Aku tak menyangka, kau akan pergi secepat ini' batin Sasuke lirih dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

**~FIN~**

**A/N**

**Huweeeeeeeeee… fic abal apa lagi ini? *teriak-teriak frustasi***

**Apakah ada perubahan dalam cara penulisan Ai kali ini? Huft~~ini adalah fic alur mundur pertama Ai. Tapi…*bisik-bisik* bener gak sih kayak gini?**

**Weaw, OOC banget ya..? sumpah, Ai gak ngira kalau bakal fic abal kayak gini. Gomen ya charanya pada mati gitu…*pundung***

**Vhya, ini fic aku persembahkan khusus buat kamu. Maaf ya kalo abal bin gaje… Ai harap, kamu bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Jangan nyerah ya….. berusahalah menjadi yang terbaik walaupun kamu sedang terluka…oke, oke?**

**Oh ya, terima kasih sebelumnya pada semua Author yang udah mau baca and ripiu fic Ai sebelumnya.**

**Ok, tak berlama-lama Ai curcol gaje gini. Ai harapakan, para senpai dan readers semua mau mengkritik dan ngasih saran buat Ai yang masih belajar menulis. Tolong ya di koreksi kalau ada yang salah? Ai masih kurang ngerti soal tata cara penulisan….-plakk-**

**Well, Ai hanya terima ripiu berisi kritik dan saran. Dan mohon, jangan ****FLAME**** ya? Nanti bisa-bisa Ai gak bkal lanjutin fic Ai lagi…**

_**Review please…?**_

_**Or CnC?**_

**Bye…**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di fic Ai selanjutnya….*triiing -ngilang***

**Sign,**

_**Ai-chan**_


End file.
